The invention relates to a method for operating a working machine provided with a hydraulic system for moving an implement on the working machine and/or for steering the working machine, and an operator control means, which is adapted to command actuation of the hydraulic system. The invention is further directed to a system for performing the method.
The invention is applicable on working machines within the field of industrial construction machines, in particular wheel loaders. Thus, the invention will be described with respect to a wheel loader. However, the invention is by no means limited to a particular working machine. On the contrary, the invention may be used in a plurality of heavy working machines, e.g. articulated haulers, trucks, bulldozers and excavators etc.